


Beautiful

by A Sirius Crush On Moony (Obsession137)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsession137/pseuds/A%20Sirius%20Crush%20On%20Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James looks at Lily on their wedding day, and realises that there's no need to be nervous because she's beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

It was a beautiful day for a wedding. The sun was shining brighter than it had all year long, and it was the perfect summer temperature. There was a calm breeze rolling over, wiping out the unbearable hotness and clamminess of the past few agonising days. Birds sang charming symphonies, and if one was to glance up they would see that the clear blue sky was speckled with colourful butterflies.

The whole venue was sort of picturesque. No more than one hundred glossy mahogany chairs sat in rows either side of a man-made path outlined with flowers of all kinds and colours. The path was grassy, but the flowers made it all the more vibrant. The grassy path was neatly cut and it led towards a gigantic oak tree with a man-sized cave carved out of the trunk. The tree rose far above the ground, its' branches reaching out above the chairs.

The wedding venue sat upon the edge of a cliff, overlooking the ocean. The crashing of waves against rock was barely noticeable fifty feet below the top of the cliff.

It was all very elegant.

James Potter wasn't a very elegant person, himself. If he were marrying anybody else, the wedding would probably take place in a pub with Firewhiskey instead of Champagne, and the attire would be casual. But he was marrying Lily Evans. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her, and he knew she deserved the very best, so a perfect elegant wedding was exactly what she was going to get.

He stood inside the cave of the tree trunk in his best robes, clenching his fists down at his side, und unclenching them when his palms got too sweaty. All of the seats were filled, and in five minutes he would be a married man. He glanced sideways at his best man, and best friend, Sirius Black. Sirius was grinning proudly at him. Out of everybody, Sirius was the one person who knew how important this wedding was to James. Sirius had been there for James when Lily was still hexing and jinxing him. He had been there for him every step of the way. It was only fitting James made Sirius his best man.

"Nervous?" Sirius whispered. James snorted.

"Of course not," he replied, trying to maintain his pride.

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Really, James? You've been waiting for this day since the first day of Hogwarts."

"I don't get nervous," James said, staring straight ahead and trying to control his breathing.

"Whatever, mate. I can see the sweat dripping off the end of your nose. Reminds me of Snivelly."

James gritted his teeth and turned to look at Sirius with a look of annoyance. "Shut up!"

Sirius put his hands up and backed away. "Look, I was just saying..."

"Hmm."

"Oh, wow," Sirius breathed, staring in awe at Lily, who was now walking down the aisle.

James turned to stare at his soon-to-be wife and struggled to stop his jaw from dropping. She was undeniably beautiful, nobody could argue with that. Her long red hair fell down her back in masses of curls, with the shorter strands falling into her face gracefully. Her almond-shaped green eyes shone brighter than the sun, glistening with tears of joy and excitement.

She was wearing a magnificent wedding dress which clung to her body at the top and then puffed out at the waist. The train of her dress wasn't too long, trailing behind her as she walked. She had the smile of an angel.

"We are gathered here today..."

James closed his eyes and opened them again to stare at his bride. He decided there was no need to be nervous – he was about to get married to the most beautiful woman on the most beautiful day, and that was beautiful.


End file.
